1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-107043 discloses a device connector to be mounted into a mounting hole provided on a case of a device to be installed in a vehicleei1073. This device connector includes a housing with a fitting portion provided on a front surface and a shield body. The fitting portion is fittable into a mounting hole of a case and the shield body is to be fixed to the case of the device while covering an outer surface of the housing. The housing is provided with a draw-out portion for pulling out wires in a downward direction intersecting with a fitting direction of the fitting portion. The shield body is fixed to the housing while exposing the front surface of the housing. The device connector is fixed to the case by inserting a bolt through a fixing portion provided on a side surface of the shield body and tightening the bolt into the case.
It may be necessary to cover the front surface of the housing as much as possible by the shield body to improve shielding performance. In this situation, it is thought to form a lower end part of the shield body into a tubular shape and to cover the entire outer surface of the draw-out portion over the entire circumference by this tubular part. However, if the entire outer surface of the draw-out portion is covered over the entire circumference by the tubular part, water may intrude between the tubular part and the draw-out portion. This water may pool inside the shield body and may intrude into the interior of the case through the mounting hole, such as by moving along the device connector when the device connector is detached from the mounting hole of the case.
A technique for suppressing the pooling of water in a shield member, such as a shield body, is disclosed in this specification.